Memories of Christmas
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "Jika aku pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" "Aku akan mencarimu deer..." "Sehun...Eomma mengajakku pergi... Jaga dirimu baik-baik... carilah orang yang lebih baik dariku... hiduplah dengan bahagia tanpa aku disisimu...Saranghae..." "Hiks...Lu ireona... Jangan tinggalkan aku lu...Kau berjanji akan sembuh kan lu? Jadi bangunlah jangan tinggalkan aku..." HunHan Fict Yaoi


Author : Bubbletea1220

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Warning : YAOI a.k.a Boys love, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana.

Seoul,24 Desember 2013

23:00 KST

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Tepat sekitar 1 jam lagi adalah hari natal. Seorang namja tampan terlihat berjalan disebuah taman yang diselimuti salju. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu bangku taman. Senyum miris terpatri di wajah tampannya ketika bayangan masa lalu itu kembali menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam erat sebuket bunga yang ia bawa. Airmata mulai membasahi pipi tirusnya. Kenangan masalalu itu membuat dadanya sesak. Ia merindukan 'Rusa'nya. Ia merindukan 'Rusa' yang pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tepat disaat semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan natal, 'Rusa'nya itu malah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

* * *

Seoul, 24 Desember 2011

23:00 KST

Seorang namja manis dan Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang duduk berdua disebuah bangku taman. sang namja manis terlihat begitu pucat. tangan mereka saling mengait satu sama lain.

"Sehun..." panggil namja manis itu pada sang namja tampan disebelahnya, Oh Sehun.

"Apa Lu?" sanggah Sehun pada namja manis disebelahnya, Xi Luhan. yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Bukankah mereka berdua namja? Ya. mereka adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pasangan Gay di Korea. Mereka tahu bahwa hubungan mereka ini salah. Mereka tak seharusnya saling mencintai seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Jika takdir mengharuskan mereka saling mencintai, apakah mereka bisa menolak?

"Jika aku pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sang Rusa disampingnya.

"Aku akan mencarimu deer..." jawab Sehun dengan eyesmile andalannya. Luhan sempat terpaku untuk beberapa detik.

"Lalu jika Tuhan memanggilku malam ini juga apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pertanyaan luhan kali ini membuat sehun tersentak. ia menatap wajah pucat kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu deer?"

"Aniyo... aku hanya bertanya cepat jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku akan merelakanmu Lu. Aku akan selalu menyimpan namamu dihatiku. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan hidup dengan membawa cintaku ini untukmu selamanya Lu." jawab Sehun dengan menangkup wajah pucat luhan dengan tangannya.

"Lu... Kau harus meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau bisa sembuh dari penyakitmu ini." lanjut sehun. Luhan hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Tapi dokter bilang waktuku sudah tak-"

"Dokter bukan Tuhan Xi Luhan! Dia bukan tuhan yang berhak menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang." Potong sehun dengan nada suara yang ia naikan.

"Aku tahu..." jawab Luhan lalu menunduk dalam.

Hening~

Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara sepasang kekasih itu. Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 23:30, setengah jam lagi menuju hari natal. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Luhan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sehun... Aku lelah... aku ingin istirahat..."

"Tidurlah Lu. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Luhanpun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sehun. Sedangkan sehun merangkul bahu luhan dan sesekali mengelus lembut rambut Luhan.

Pukul 23:45

"Hunnie..." Panggil Luhan.

"Hmm..." sehun hanya menggumam untuk membalas panggilan Luhan.

"Aku melihat Eomma mengulurkan tangannya padaku..." Sehun tersentak. ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang telah menutup matanya.

"Lu... Jangan bicara macam-macam..."

"Aku serius sehun."

Hening lagi~

"Sehun...Eomma mengajakku pergi... Jaga dirimu baik-baik... carilah orang yang lebih baik dariku... hiduplah dengan bahagia tanpa aku disisimu...Saranghae..."

Pukul 00:00

Teng...Teng...Teng~

Tepat ketika Natal tiba, Luhan pergi. Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun untuk selamanya.

"Lu...Jangan bercanda Lu... Ireona...XI LUHAN IREONA!" ucap Sehun dengan mengguncangkan jasad Luhan.

"Hiks...Lu ireona... Jangan tinggalkan aku lu...Kau berjanji akan sembuh kan lu? Jadi bangunlah jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...Nado saranghae deer...hiks...XI LUHAN!" sehun terus menangis dengan menyerukan nama Luhan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pilu dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan merayakan natal di taman itu juga.

"Hiks...Luhannie...ireona..." lirih sehun

Disaat semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan natal. Oh sehun harus menelan kepahitan. orang yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya untuk SELAMANYA.

* * *

Seoul,23 Desember 2013

23:55 KST

"Annyeong Deer..." ucap Sehun entah pada siapa.

"Kau tahu selama 2 tahun ini aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. maafkan aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu untuk mencari pengganti yang lebih baik darimu. karena bagiku kau adalah yang terbaik lu." lanjutnya dan meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa diatas bangku taman tersebut. bangku taman yang menjadi saksi atas kejadian pahit dalam hidupnya itu.

"1 bulan lagi aku akan menikah dengan orang yang dipilihkan eomma. dan kau tahu siapa orang itu? dia Kim Jongin. seperti yang kau dengar, eomma telah mengetahui perbedaanku ini. ia mencarikan seorang namja untu menikah denganku. bukankah eomma sangat baik? ia bahkan rela dipukuli oleh appa karena mencarikan seorang namja untukku bukannya seorang yeoja." airmata itu terus mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Demi apapun Lu...aku tidak mencintainya...aku hanya mencintaimu..."

Tepat saat Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Lonceng pertanda natal berbunyi dengan nyari. Beberapa orang yang berada ditaman itu bersorak gembira dan saling mengucapkan selamat natal pada orang yang mereka cintai. tapi tidak dengan Sehun, tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Ia hanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat ini juga. menumpahkan rasa sesak yang mendadak memenuhi dadanya.

"Selamat Natal Lu... Saranghae..." Ucap sehun ketika tangisnya mulai reda, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi, menghapus buliran airmata yang tersisa di sudut mata elangnya.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sehun, terlihat bayangan seseorang tengah duduk di bangku taman tersebut. memandangi sebuket bunga lili yang sehun letakan tadi.

"Nado Saranghaeyo Sehun... Berbahagialah dengan namja beruntung itu...dan segeralah lupakan aku..." lirih namja itu dan perlahan bayangannya mulai memudar seiring dengan angin yang berhembus. "Xi Luhan menyayangi Oh Sehun..." Itulah kata terakhir yang namja itu atau sebut saja arwah Luhan ucapkan sebelum bayangannya benar-benar hilang terbawa angin malam natal yang dingin. Sedingin Hati Sehun yang telah kehilangan pelitanya, Luhan.

**END**

Note :

Aigoo...Akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita. Annyeong Author baru here. kkk~

Review Juseyo...

Masih butuh masukan untuk FF ini.

Gamsahamnida... /Bow/


End file.
